Baby Boom
by Plunk626
Summary: Buffy and Spike unfortuneately get paired together for a health project in which they need to care for a fake baby. They'll be at each other's throats as their unknown underground feelings make their way to the surface.
1. The Assignment

Chapter One

RING!

_Ah yes, the sound of freedom. Well, at least the freedom from Mr. Collins's horrid comb over and his rambling about a bunch of people fighting for something at some Battle of Whatever. Can't wait to miss all those test questions._ Buffy slipped her white sweater covered arms through her black backpack straps. Her well-manicured hands picked up her barely opened History book and binder before her black boots walked her out of class.

"Hey Buffy, fancy meeting you here," Xander commented.

"Well the bathroom was way too packed for me to deal out some drugs," Buffy joked.

"Curse those girls and their need to fix their hair and refill their water bras."

"Are you sure you've never been in the girl's bathroom before?"

"I've been in _a_ girl's bathroom."

"Evil Knievel look out," Buffy quipped. She started fiddling with her locker combo so she could deposit her books.

"I have Fitz's Chemistry next. Notice how _not_ excited I am."

"Hey Buffy," her redheaded friend greeted with a smile.

"Will, someone slip amphetamines in the orange juice again? I knew I shouldn't have gotten chocolate milk."

"I'm just excited is all. Am I allowed excitement?"

"Will," Xander started, "Fitz. Chemistry. You can't even spell excitement with any of those letters." A slight pause. "Except the 'e.' And the 'i.'"

"I'll see you guys in health, after the boredom that is American Literature." Buffy

shut her locker and headed in the opposite direction of her two best friends.

"And the 't,'" Xander continued.

RING!

Fifty minutes later students sprang from their desks and ran into the halls as if

they couldn't be either more bored from this class or excited for the next one. Buffy trudged through the halls to room 113. She took her usual spot; fifth seat, third row.

No sooner had she sat down then the most horrid of school inhabitants walked in. His platinum blonde hair was in its typical fashion; slicked back as far as it could go, creating a shell. His leather jacket, which he always wore, made its attempt to match his army type boot. And then there was the black pants and black t-shirt.

"Well, I have the displeasure of your company," he said in his English accent. Some girls considered it sexy, Buffy considered it annoying.

Buffy stuck her right pointer finger in her mouth then pulled it out and held it in the air. "You feel that? That's the IQ dropping."

"Ya know Summers, I think it's really great how you act so annoyed with me when really you're just itchin' for a taste."

"Does that statement come with a complimentary barf bag? I hate to break it to you but I'm a homosapien."

"Don't flatter yourself. You appeal to a small, select group of people."

"Thankfully that doesn't include you."

"Hey, Captain Peroxide. Could you step away from my seat," Xander said.

"I forgot that wankers travel in packs." Spike continued his walk to the back corner seat by the window.

"And a seething hatred to you too," Xander said with a smile. He took his seat next to Buffy. "Sadly we won't be seeing Willow this period. She had to go to the nurse due to a fainting episode."

"Oh my god, what happened?" Buffy asked with concern.

"She fainted."

"Nice picture you painted for me Xand. I feel like I was there."

"What do you want me to say? One minute we were cutting open a fetal pig and the next she was on the floor."

"Why are you cutting open things in chemistry?"

"Because Ms. Bartholomew got a special shipment and they were cutting one that class and whoever wanted could go over there for the special class. And if you stayed in Chemistry you had to, well, do chemistry. So Will and I went next door," Xander explained. He didn't seem extremely concerned but it was because he already dealt with the my-best-friend-fainted-and-I-hope-it's-not-serious thoughts.

"Poor Willow. Is she okay?"

"Yeah, she'll be fine."

"Good morning everyone," Mr. Daniels greeted as he walked in after his bathroom break. No one reciprocated the salutation. "Now, if you have been paying any sort of attention in class you have noticed we've been talking about the reproduction system and the fascination that is the world of STD's." This comment got him a handful of eye rolls, which he expected, but there were also a couple of chuckles. He took a seat on the corner of his desk before continuing. "So now we're going to have a little exercise." Everyone vocalized their displeasure, again, expected. "You have each been randomly paired with someone else in this class. You will be given one of these babies." He held up a typical baby doll you would find in your local _Toys R Us_. "And you will care for this infant for the next month. You will be graded on your individual performance as well as how you work as a parental unit." Mr. Daniels twisted his torso so he could grab the teacher notebook sitting behind him. "Now, for the dreaded assigning of partners. And remember, whoever you're partnered with, you must stay partnered with. We're going to pretend happy marriages happen all the time. Okay, now Chase and Harris. You are the first victims."

"Excuse me?" Cordelia said with disapproval. "There's no way that that would happen."

"Oh yeah, because I'm just dying to be partnered with you."

"Well you have everything to gain by being partnered with me."

"Like, what? Fashion advice on how to make myself look easy?" he said, taking notice of her short black skirt and skintight shirt.

"Miss Chase. Mr. Harris. You are partnered and that's that. Now, moving on we have Callaway and Nichols." Mr. Daniels continued his way down the list and finally reached, "Giles and Summers."

Buffy's mouth dropped and her eyes went wide. "What! Veto!"

"I second," Spike said.

"I told you-" the teacher began.

"Mr. Daniels, what did I do? I always get solid B minuses and I show up… well, mostly on time. Why am I paired with the Rebel Without a Cause?"

"Me? What about bein' paired with you? Cruel and unusual punishment that is."

"Buffy and William-"

"Spike," he corrected.

"Spike. You are not allowed to switch partners. Maybe this project will help you two get along."

"Are you a therapist now?" the bad boy spoke.

"Don't be smart Spike." Mr. Daniels was getting near his breaking point.

"No worries there," Buffy retorted.

"Did you say somethin'?" Spike questioned.

"I'm sorry. I must have been misquoted."

"All right you two, one more word and you'll be sent to detention for the rest of class." This completely serious warning made both blondes close their mouths and face the front of the room bearing angry faces. "And finally, Guard and Sorensen. You two will be our gay couple. And before you say it, no switching partners." Anticipating further argument Daniels warned, "And if I hear one more word about it you will be sent to detention." The two remained quiet. "Now, please come up here and retrieve your child."

In a paired line one by one everyone picked up their permanent headache for the next month. Cordelia took a good glance around the box for the closest to perfect she could get one of these dolls. "They're all the same," Xander said with exhaustion.

"That just shows how completely inept you are. This one's nostrils are uneven. My baby would not look like that."

Xander reached in and grabbed one. "Here we go. This one's made of plastic. Like mother like daughter."

"And it's head is hollow. Obviously a y-chromosome thing."

"Please continue your banter at your desks," Mr. Daniels requested.

Buffy reached into the box and pulled out one of the dolls, which was clothed in a pink dress. "Yey, I always wanted a fake baby girl."

"Couldn't you at least pick a boy?"

"Spike, this isn't real. You're not going to miss out on playing catch or the fatherly pep talks which end with 'be a man.' It's a stupid project."

"Teacher's sitting right here."

"Sorry Mr. Daniels." Buffy pushed passed Spike and sat begrudgingly at her desk. _Can't wait for all _this_ fun._

**Author's Note:** Hope you liked the chapter!


	2. The Schedule

Chapter Two

"Now," Mr. Daniels started once everyone took their seats, "this baby will cry when it wants to be held," he picked up the last baby and cradled it in his arms, "and fed." He grabbed a bottle from another box and held it to its mouth. "There is a memory cam embedded in its body so I will know if you have neglected its cry or dropped it from a two story window. And just to cover all my basis, if you do this, it will have a great impact on your grade in the negative sense. So care for this baby as if it was real and you should have no problems. Now get with your partners and come up with a schedule for who gets it when."

The room filled with sighs and the grinding of chairs against the tiled floor as the students reconnected with their partners. Buffy turned her desk around and Spike moved forward to the chair in front of her. "All right, let's get this over with," he said as he plopped down in his chair.

"Fine by me."

"I'll have her Monday, Wednesday and Friday, you'll have her Tuesday, Thursday and Saturday and we'll switch around on Sundays. There we go."

"There is no way I am taking this thing on Saturdays. That's all you."

"Bullocks. I ain't draggin' this thing around on my weekend."

"Well I don't want to either."

"I over rule you."

"What!"

"I'm the father."

Buffy's mouth fell open again. "Hello 1953, I'm the dawn of the 21st century. I am NOT taking it Saturday!"

"Well neither am I. Let's change it every other Saturday."

"Fine. But you go first." Buffy handed Spike the baby. "Have fun with junior. And make sure she gets to bed on time okay?"

"I can't take her this Saturday, you'll have to take her."

"I don't think so."

"C'mon Summers I'll take it two Saturdays in a row," Spike offered.

"What are you doing that is so important? You have a bleach blondes convention or something?"

"Crafty one Summers. And it's none of your business. I just can't have it. You take her."

"What about me? I have a life and friends too ya know."

"Well you can have a play date for the buggers, I don't care. I just can't take her." He handed Buffy the baby and folded his arms.

"Okay baby."

"You're talkin' to it?" he said with disgust.

"I was referring to you." Buffy held the baby in her arms and paused, realizing how quiet the room was. Her and Spike looked around and noticed 17 faces staring at them.

Luckily the bell rang so Buffy could escape all the stares. She grabbed the baby and her backpack before she ran out the door. "Thanks a lot Sport," Buffy sneered.

Her partner, on her heels, corrected, "Spike. And that was not my fault."

She paused in her step and turned around. "Not your fault? You were the one being a pompous whatchamacallit."

"Excuse me?"

"No, not excused. Very much not excused." With that Buffy stormed off.

She went to her locker, removed a few books from her bag and slammed it shut. "I guess Health wasn't very beneficial today?" someone said.

"Willow!" she exclaimed, throwing her arms around her neck. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah I'll be okay. I just have a head throbbing away but I'll live."

"I'm glad. For you," she quickly added. "As in the rest of _my_ day, well that just took a turn for horrible."

"Why, what happened?" she asked, afraid she might have too fainted.

"There you are," Xander stated, as if they were lost. "Willow, nice to see you vertical again. I come bearing gifts. Well, _a_ gift."

"For me?" Willow asked with excitement. Xander handed her one of the dolls from his book bag. "Thanks Xander but I think I'm a little old for this stuff."

"That's what I was thinking but Mr. Daniels thinks otherwise."

"Huh?"

"We have to watch these things as if they're real babies. Apparently he thinks this will decrease the non-over populated population of our town," Buffy summed up.

"And you're my husband?" Willow asked Xander.

"Sadly, on both of our counts, I'm not. I'm paired with Malibu Barbie."

"Then who am I paired with?"

"Well, there was an odd number in class so since you weren't there…" Xander let her fill in the blank.

"I'm a single parent? But I have a 98 average and come from a good Jewish family. I can't be a single parent."

"Will, this isn't real. Babies do not come from factories. Unless you lied to me in second grade," Xander said.

"I'll gladly switch with you. I'm paired with Spike."

Willow's eyes widened, now understanding the "horrible" part of Buffy's day. "Being single shouldn't be too bad… Right?"

"My mom's doing a great job with it," the blonde remarked. "Xander, where's _your_ baby? Don't tell me Cordelia actually took it for the first day."

"It's in my bag."

"In your bag? It could suffocate!" Willow exclaimed, taking over the mother role quickly.

"Harris," a brunette with a slight curl to her hair called.

"Speak of the devil," he turned to face her, "and she doth appear."

"Haha. Here smart ones, you left your bottles behind." Cordelia handed one to each of her non-friends.

"That's uncharacteristically nice of you," Buffy said, stunned.

"Don't flatter yourselves, I was ambushed by Mr. Daniels. And I don't want a bad grade because my insignificant other didn't grab one," she said in Xander's direction.

"I'm sure that won't be why you'd get a bad grade. You'll probably be the one dropping it on it's head and accidentally lighting it on fire with the stove."

"Excuse me?"

"You're right. You don't cook."

"I'm the one bringing in the money," she countered.

"From Daddy's account. Excuse me for not graveling at your feet Princess."

Now they were standing an inch away from each other, getting closer every time one of them spoke. "You better hope that nothing happens to that baby because so help me-"

"Hey, we're late!" Willow said, trying to change the subject.

"Right, for that thing," Buffy continued. "That… uh…."

"Library. We were going to the library. See ya later Cordelia," Willow said as she grabbed Xander's hand and pulled him down the hall. Buffy did a little wave and followed them.

Once in the library Willow let go of Xander. "Hey General Custard, are there any more people you want to attack?"

"Why am I getting singled out? She's the one we don't like."

"She's also the one that could kick your ass in a fist fight," Buffy chimed in.

"No she couldn't." Buffy and Willow gave him an are-you kidding-me look. "Not badly."

"Hello?" the librarian called. "Can I help you?"

"Oh, hi Mr. Giles," Buffy said with shock. She forgot that Spike's dad was the librarian. "We were just…"

"Lookin' for me?" said a familiar voice. He emerged from Giles' office.

Buffy's face of shock became one of anger. "Why would you think that?"

"Because you ain't exactly the book type."

"William, please," Giles insisted. "What are you here for?"

After a moment of hesitation Buffy said, "I was wondering if Spike grabbed a bottle… for the baby."

Giles' face surprisingly kept the same vast expression but he cautiously turned to his son. "It's a project for health," Spike said in defense. "And no I didn't grab a bloody bottle."

"Of course you didn't. That would be too responsible for you." Buffy turned on her heels and left the library. Willow and Xander just gave a quick smile to the librarian before following their friend out.

"Well she seems lovely," Giles commented.

Spike rolled his eyes and returned to his dad's office. "If you mean dreadful then yeah, she's Mary bloody Poppins."

"Can you believe him?" Buffy asked once they made it outside of the school's walls.

"Spike's a jerk. We knew this," Xander reminded.

"But he just… I just…" Buffy mimicked her strangling him with her hands. "Forget it. So are we still hanging out tonight?"

"I don't' think The Bronze will appreciate the not so distant crying of fake infants. And as I guy I would rather not be seen with one. Hence the backpack."

"You should really take the baby out of there, Mr. Daniels could be watching as we speak. If that's how that works," Buffy wondered.

"I don't want to bring my baby to The Bronze either. And there's no way I'm going to ask my mom to watch him. I don't' even want to think about those questions." Willow shook her head, trying to erase the replay of the imaginary incident. Unfortunately she forgot she had recently fainted onto a hard floor and her head was still in it's throbbing state. She grabbed it in pain and annoyance that it still hurt.

"All right. I'll call you guys." Buffy headed off down the street.

At home her mother was searching through a few boxes of stuff for the gallery. She heard the door close in a non-angry fashion and asked, "Buffy?"

"Present."

"How was school?" She reached into the box and pulled out another object.

"Not bad with a side of awful." Buffy walked into the kitchen and kissed her mom on the cheek.

"Why was it awful?" Joyce asked, turning her attention to her daughter.

Buffy plopped the baby on the countertop. "Say hi to your new grand daughter." Once she put it down it started to cry. The crying made Joyce jolt back a step. "Great." Buffy picked it up and held it so it's head looked over her shoulder.

"What on earth is that?"

"Project for Health class."

"That seems a little much for high school students," her mother stated.

"Feel free to tell Mr. Daniels that." The baby continued crying so Buffy went to the dining room to grab the bottle from her bag. She held it to its mouth and after a minute it stopped crying. "And complain about my, for lack of a better term, partner."

"Who are you partnered with?"

"Spike Giles."

"The librarian's son?"

"The Omen himself."

"Buffy, that's not very nice."

"Didn't you ever see the movie mom? He isn't very nice." Buffy grudgingly took the doll and went up the stairs to her room. She plopped down on her bed, holding the baby to her chest, but it cried anyway. She rolled her eyes, let out a sigh of frustration and tried to "rock it to sleep."


	3. The Hand Off

Chapter Three

"I don't know how much more I can take," Buffy exerted as she sat on her bed, baby in her arms and a phone attached to her ear.

"Buffy, it's only been five hours," Willow replied. "My baby's hardly cried at all."

"Maybe Jewish babies are better babies. Then again this thing has 333 DNA in it."

"I'm sure it'll get better."

"Thanks for the positivity Will but I don't think I'm gonna hold my breath for this one." Buffy glanced over at her clock and saw it was 10:58. "I'll talk to ya tomorrow."

"G'night Buffy."

"Night." Buffy hung up the phone, partially crushing the baby in the process which made it cry. Buffy made a noise of sad annoyance and tried cradling it.

Joyce opened Buffy's door and saw her holding the plastic doll. "Is that going to cry at all hours of the night?"

"God I hope not." The baby's crying stopped and Buffy made a silent 'yes' motion as if she would wake it up. She gently placed it on one of her pillows she put on the floor.

Joyce walked over to her daughter's bed and sat down at the end. "It's a proud day when a mother gets to see her daughter taking care of a crying baby doll."

"Are you making fun of me?"

"Just a little bit."

They both smiled and Buffy curled herself up under the covers. "Thank you for never getting me one of these things when I asked for one."

"To be fair I had my own saneness in mind when I decided not to get you one for Christmas."

"Mom, not in front of the baby. As far as she knows Santa is real."

"You want her to find out the same way you did?" she asked.

"Yeah, dad really should have thought about that before leaving me home all day to sign for my gifts from FedEx."

"I didn't marry him for his brains."

Buffy's smile faded away. Even though Spike was the most horrible person in the tangible universe, at least she had a partner. Too bad for Willow. Then again she didn't exactly jump at Buffy's offer to swap. "Night mom."

"Good night Buffy." Joyce rose from Buffy's bed and turned the light off before shutting her door.

The next day at school Buffy made sure to catch Spike at the beginning of the day. She figured she'd corner him at the library. Unfortunately he wasn't there but his dad was. "Oh, hello again."

"Hi Mr. Giles. Do you know where Spike is by any chance?"

"He ran to the car to grab something. He'll be back in a moment."

"Oh, well I have a thing to get to but could you give him this for me?" Buffy handed Giles the baby doll. He handled it awkwardly as if it were a real infant that he didn't want to hold. "Thank you." She rushed out the doors before any objections.

Buffy ran to her locker and quickly retrieved the books she needed from it. "Hey Mommy Buffy. How's the parenting going?" a male voice spoke.

"No crying past eleven last night and I just pawned it off on Spike. Well technically his dad but he'll give it to Spike." Buffy shut her locker and was wearing one of the biggest smiles Xander ever saw her wear.

"That bad a night?"

"I had dreams about it coming to life and killing me and then I dreamt about it growing into a mannequin teenager. 'Bad' doesn't even begin to cover the creepiness of those nightmares."

"Well little Matthew didn't give me any nightmares."

"You named it?"

"It is a baby." Xander looked down at his son and started making baby faces.

"Doll. Baby doll," Buffy reminded.

"That doesn't mean you shouldn't give it a name like a real baby."

"This coming from the guy who used his oxygenless backpack as a carrier for it yesterday." She started heading to her first class and Xander followed.

"Hey guys," Willow said as she walked towards them. "How did the rest of your night go?"

"No champagne wishes and caviar dreams for me," Buffy answered.

"Me and Matthew were fine."

"You named yours too? I called mine Joseph." The red head was smiling happily at her bundle of joy as well. He was safely cradled in her arms. "What's yours called Buffy?"

"I didn't name it?"

"Why not?"

"Because it's a doll."

"But what if Spike names it? It could end up being Bertha or Hamlet," Willow said.

"Hamlet's a boy's name."

"Yes but you're assuming he's read the play." They went single file into their first class of the day; History.

The first half of the day went pretty smoothly. None of the various students carrying babies had any troubles with them crying as they sat in class, not listening to their teachers. At lunch everyone was talking how "bogus" the assignment was and how many times they dropped them.

"Can you believe how much talking is going on about this project?" Xander asked as he sat down. "It's like on a celebrity front page news level."

"I know. Jenny Calder was talking about how her dad found it in her room and threw it in the attic because he thought the dog pulled it out of one of their storage boxes," Willow said.

Xander's brunette partner came walking over before he got to tell them the story he heard. "Sorry for breaking up your loser convention but I'll only be here for a minute." She turned to Xander and held her hands out to him.

"Well okay, but people may talk." Xander stood up and gave her a hug. She held her hands up in disgust and didn't hug him back. He smiled at her and sat back down.

"The baby dog boy."

"You mean Matthew?"

"You named it Matthew?"

"Finally, someone agrees that naming these things is stupid," Buffy said with a hint of relief.

"My child is not gonna be named Matthew. His name's Dean."

Relief gone.

"Dean? That like bean but with a 'd.'"

"It's cute and adorable and so his name." Cordelia snatched him from Xander's arms and held him in hers. Xander's face looked a little sad and angry that she took him so angrily.

"I'm not going to fight with you in front of him." Xander pulled the bottle out of his backpack and handed it to her. "Here. You're gonna need this."

"Thank you. You can continue your Dungeons and Dragons conversation now." Cordelia gave them a quick smile, turned on her heels and walked away.

"Dean?"

"I surprisingly think it's cute," Willow admitted.

"Come on. Buffy, back me up."

"It isn't real. What does it matter?"

"This may just be poor guy perception but you seem extremely moody about this project," Xander observed.

"Yeah, is something wrong?"

"Yes. I think this is stupid. All these students are students. They have homework and tests to study for and instead we're caring for dolls that cry whenever they feel like it and won't stop for half an hour."

"This has nothing to do with your partner?" Xander glanced around the room for the bleach blonde but didn't see him.

"No. Yes. Well no because I just… I was thinking about my parents last night. It's just scary because this is a thing that could happen to me and I don't want to be alone like my mom."

"Don't worry about being alone Buffy," Xander said, putting his arm around her. She looked at him with her pouting face. "Me and Willow are going to live with you. Don't you know that? You _do_ have the best house out of all of us and we actually get along with your mom."

Buffy smiled. _Can always count on Xander._

At the end of the day Buffy was stopped at her locker by Spike. "Haven't seen you all day. Gotta say, I enjoyed it," she said as she opened her locker.

"Thanks for the care package you left with my dad this morning."

"It _is_ your turn." Buffy started emptying her bag of its contents.

"So how am I going to get this to you?" he said, motioning to the baby in his arms.

"Surprised you're actually holding it."

"What am I supposed to do, shove it my book bag?"

Buffy gave a hint of a smile. "We can meet somewhere. Or you can drop it off at my house."

"Where do you live?"

"1630 Revello Drive."

"All right. I'll drop it off tomorrow."

Buffy was a little hesitant. How have they not argued yet? "Great."

"Just be sure to bring it inside. Don't want a bad grade because a cat used it as a littler box."

There we go. "Unlike you, I'm a responsible person."

"I'm responsible. Nothin's happened to her yet."

"'Yet' being the key word."

"Right now, I'm going to be the grown up and walk away from this." Spike headed towards the library, baby in hand.

"Oh yes, walking away is _very_ mature!" she yelled after him.

"No yelling in front of the baby," Spike replied.

"I hope you get hit by a bus." She stormed out of the school and started heading home.

The next day there was a knock on the Summers' household door at nine in the morning. Buffy ran down the stairs, toothbrush in her mouth and pajamas still on, and opened the door. She rolled her eyes when she saw the familiar face of her project cohort.

"One baby as ordered," he said, handing her the girl in one of those carriers that doubles as a car seat.

"You bought it a carrier?"

"Well we're gonna have it for three weeks and it's not safe to let it just roll around the backseat." He removed the bottle from his pants pocket. "Don't forget this. Now remember, when she cries, that means there's something wrong."

"Feel free to evaporate demon spawn." Buffy slammed the door in his face and returned upstairs.

"Oh no. Again?" Her mother stated. "I was hoping he would hold it for the rest of the project. Not that that would be fair but I must say it's creepy how real they look. And they also cry?" She did a quick shiver from the creeps she was getting.

"I know. There goes my Saturday." She rinsed out her mouth one more time before leaving the bathroom. "At least I have something to carry her in."

"Is he taking her tomorrow? You have a day date with your father tomorrow."

"Oh no, I forgot!"  
"Call him."

"He's not home, he had something to do, that's why I have her."

Joyce replied, "Well tell his dad."

"I don't have his number."

"This is where phone books are handy."

"Okay Miss State the Obvious." Buffy ran downstairs and zipped through the pages to 'G.' Luckily there was only one Giles, not that she figured it was a popular name. The phone rang three times before someone picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Mr. Giles? This is Buffy, Spike's partner for the health project."

"Oh yes. How can I help you?"

"Well I have an appointment to hang out with my dad tomorrow and I can't keep the baby, so can you ask Spike if he'll pick her up tomorrow morning?"

"Certainly. Can I get your phone number?"

Buffy told him her number, said thank you for the fifth time and hung up the phone. _If he doesn't call me, he's dead!_


	4. The Shift

Chapter Four

Later that day Xander and Willow stopped by to talk more about their babies and the generalness of life. Willow ended up leaving early to go type up a history paper so they could hang out later. Buffy and Xander were taking their usual procrastination approach and decided to walk around Sunnydale.

"So Cordelia actually took it on a Saturday? Forgive me while I faint," Buffy said. Her baby however was being carried in some weird strap type thing that went around the front of her body. She didn't bother asking why her mom had one that looked so new.

"Apparently her and 'the girls' are gonna go shopping."

"For the dolls?"

"Buffy, she offered to free me from the thing, I wasn't gonna ask questions."

"Point taken." They continued down the street, passing all the small businesses that lined the streets. Buffy paused when she looked in a window and saw Spike sitting by himself at a table in a coffee shop. "You've gotta be kidding me."

"Buffy?" Xander asked. He looked at the direction of her gaze and cautiously walked towards the window. "Is that?"

"I can't believe him! He says he can't take the baby, when it's his turn to do so, because he needs to sit in a coffee shop?!"

"Uh, Buff." Xander redirected her attention to Spike, who was now joined by a woman. She sat with her back facing them.

"That little home wrecker!" She turned angrily to head inside but Xander quickly stood in her way.

"Uh, I don't think that's a good idea Buffy."

"Why not?"

"Because you're in a very angry place right now and why are you so mad about this?" Xander wondered.

"Because a date is no reason to ditch this project."

"But you're already stuck with the thing anyway so why go in there and annoy the Annoying One more?"

"Because I'm angry and irrational right now and it seems like a great idea."

"No, Buffy, I can't-" Xander tried stopping her by continually stepping in her way but she acted like she was going one way and then whizzed around him.

Buffy walked inside nonchalantly and called out, "Spike. Interesting running into you here."

Using "shock" to explain the look he was wearing doesn't' even cover the foundation for this emotion. "Buffy, what're ya doin' here?"

"What, I can't drink coffee? It's nice to see you decided to ditch our daughter to go on a date with-" Buffy's words froze in her mouth when she noticed the forty something woman's face. She questionably looked from the woman, back to Spike.

"Buffy, this is my mom. Mom, this is Buffy. We're partners for a health project."

"Oh, nice to meet you." She offered her porcelain hand to Buffy, who, still dazed, gently shook it. "I'm Anne."

"Anne? Really?" The woman nodded with a genuine smile on her face. "That's my middle name."

"Well how about that. Buffy Anne. That's very pretty. Your mother has good taste." They shared a small laugh.

Buffy's throat tightened when she noticed Spike's head was hanging low. She quickly said, "Uh, I gotta go because my friend is waiting for me outside. But it was nice to meet you Anne and Spike, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah."

"Okay." She awkwardly grinned and quickly left the shop.

"How'd it go?" Xander quickly asked.

"Bad." Buffy took a breath. "It's his mother."

"His mother?"

"Yeah. I just bombarded on his visit with his mother." She slammed her back against the outer wall of the next store over. "I am such an idiot."

"Come on Buff, I'm sure it wasn't that bad."

His friend's gaze remained on the cement sidewalk. Her eyes were beginning to tear up so she took a deep breath to help calm herself. "Let's head back to my house."

They quietly ambled back down the street towards the safety of the Summers' household. Joyce was MIA but there was a note taped to the banister. "Buffy, your father called and said he won't be able to make it at 9 but he'll come get you at 5. I'll be home by 6. Love, Mom." Buffy crumpled up the note and went to the kitchen to throw it out.

"At least he's still coming," Xander assured her.

"Huh? Oh, yeah." Her baby started crying for the third time since their walk. Buffy removed the bottle from her jacket pocket and put it against its plastic lips.

"You want me to baby-sit her for awhile?" Xander offered.

"No. Thanks. With my luck that's when Mr. Daniels decides to observe me- do we know how this works yet? How does he know if something were to happen?" Buffy questioned.

"I think Willow said something about a chip in its head."

"Like a computer chip?"

"I don't know. I unconsciously tune out when I hear all those big words I don't understand."

"Oh good, then it's not just me," Buffy confessed.

For the rest of the afternoon they hung out in Buffy's room watching old movies from her mom's "classics" collection. They were nearing the end of the second one when there was a knock on the door. "Rock paper scissors?" Buffy offered. Xander held out his fist, silently agreeing. They wordlessly counted "one, two three" and then threw out scissors and rock. Xander rolled his eyes and got up. As he did so the baby started crying which made him quickly leave before she would try playing him for who would take care of it.

Xander opened the front door and revealed his red headed best friend of over a decade. "Willow, nice to see you're still a slutty teenager," he said in comment to the baby.

"Believe me, it's not easy trying to hide one of these things from my mother."

"You could just tell her it's a project for school." Willow looked at him like he _hadn't_ known her for very long. "Good point." He shut the door behind her and started heading up the stairs. "We're watching bad movies upstairs."

"Goody," Willow rejoiced.

The rest of the night they hung out in Buffy's room laughing about old stories and making food in the kitchen. They made sure to leave the babies in the living room so they wouldn't accidentally catch fire.

The next morning, around 5, Buffy was dressed in fitted, white washed jeans and a white, long sleeved shirt that revealed her shoulders. She had her hair in a bun so it wouldn't get in her mouth as she ate her cereal. "So how did the rest of your night go?" Joyce asked. She was dressed in a tan, flowing skirt and black sweater.

"Good. The babies were pretty quiet and we watched a couple of those 'classics' you have hidden in your room. You know, most teenagers expect to find old dirty magazines or something more disturbing, but you give me movies."

"Disappointed?"

"Extremely relieved actually."

"Just don't go looking in the back of my closet." Joyce smiled as she walked into the living room with her cup of coffee.

"Ew, mom!" Buffy ate the last mouthful of cereal and placed the bowl in the sink. She made her way through the dining room and towards the stairs as the doorbell rang. She turned around and answered it. "Spike."

"Buffy."

"Uh, hold on, I'll go get her." She headed up the stairs while Spike stood in place on the porch.

Joyce got up and walked to the door. "Hello Spike. You want to come in?"

"No thanks Mrs. Summers. Fine here."

"All right." Joyce headed back to the living room as Buffy descended the stairs with the carrier.

"Here ya go." Buffy offered the infant to the unkittish bleach blonde.

"Still in one piece. Good job Summers."

"Thanks." Spike started to walk away but Buffy stepped outside and shut the door. "I'm sorry about yesterday. I thought you were on a date."

"I was."

"You know what I mean. Can ya blame me?"

"Already do," he retorted.

"Whatever, have fun with her," Buffy said, giving up on trying to be civil.

"She left. Went back to England."

"I meant the baby."

"Ya know people are actually namin' these things?" Spike said, in no way suggesting anything.

Buffy folded her arms and leaned against the door. "Yeah, my friends sadly included in that statistic."

"Figures."

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked.

"That means they named their little Cabbage Patches."

"Why does that figure?"

"You're not exactly friends with the highest on the lack-of-humidity scale."

Buffy pushed herself off the door and took a step closer to Spike. "You're starting to cross a line English patient."

"Oooo, scared." Spike smiled and walked to his black Tracker.

Buffy anxiously waited for five o'clock to roll around. She helped her mom dust, so dishes and even clean out the refrigerator. Unfortunately her mother was called into work at ten to five. "I'll be home as soon as I can." She put on her coat as her daughter waited in front of the steps for her to leave. "I love you." She kissed her on the forehead and headed out.

The next ten minutes went slowly and Buffy reacted to every car that drove down her street, which was surprisingly more than usual. It was like the world knew she was waiting for her father and they were all directed to drive down her street.

It was now 5:23 and Buffy was becoming even more anxious. She had been picking at her fingernails for the last ten minutes, occasionally glancing out the living room window. Suddenly the phone started ringing and Buffy pounced on it. "Hello?.. Hi Dad. Where are-… Oh… No, I understand… Yeah, some other time… Love you too. Bye." Buffy placed the phone back on the hook and stared at it for a moment, hoping he would call back and say there was a mistake and he was free to take her dinner after all.

Sadly that didn't happen within the next five minutes. The tears came slowly at first, only one every now and then, but then she continually thought about what had just happened and they came in a steady stream. She fell onto the couch and curled up into a ball. She tightened her arms around one of the pillows to try and decrease the noise of her sorrow.

A car pulled up in front of the house and she quickly stopped her gasps for air. She sat up and looked outside, seeing headlights, paused on the street in front of her house. "Dad?" she whispered. She tossed the pillow on the couch and ran to the door. Instead of seeing the figure of her father approaching, it was Spike making his way up the path. "What do you want?"

Spike was going to make a smart-ass comment but stopped when he noticed her slightly running mascara and red eyes. "What's wrong?"

"I don't want to talk about it." She left the door open and staggered to the couch.

He followed her in, shutting the door quietly in the process. "Did something happen?"

"I don't want to talk about it." She tried to hide the fact that she was wiping under her eyes in attempt to conceal her already known grief. She inhaled deeply and faced him. "What do you want?"

His mind froze. He had come to drop off the baby but he couldn't think of anything to say. "Uh, I came to tell ya I'm gonna keep Melanie all tomorrow, so I won't see ya at lunch."

"Who's Melanie?"

"The baby."

"You named her?"

"Well I was getting tired of callin' her 'it' so I named her." She was looking at the floor and biting her bottom lip. Spike decided to end this little session before she needed a shoulder to cry on. "I'll see ya tomorrow Summers." He waited a couple seconds for some sort of response and left without receiving one.

As the car drove off Buffy whispered, "Bye." She grabbed the same pillow cushion she had before and cradled it in her arms until her mother came home.


	5. The Surprise

Chapter Five

Keys jingled as Joyce placed them in her purse. She glanced into the living room and gasped when she saw her daughter on the couch. "Buffy. You scared me." She put her hand to her collarbone in shock but it fell to her side when she realized that something wasn't right. "Sweetie?" Buffy tried to secretly wipe the tears on the pillow before turning over. "He didn't come," she deduced. Buffy's eyes turned to the floor as if it was her fault. "I'm so sorry baby." She walked over to her and held her close. Buffy leaned into her as she gasped for air between sobs.

"I got scary movies and popcorn conveniently wrapped in one of these microwavable bags," Xander announced as he entered the household.

"I brought a baby. Not that you don't have one," Willow added. They stopped short when they noticed the share-time hug taking part on the couch. "Buffy?"

Joyce slowly released her daughter as she wiped her eyes. "Hey guys," she got out with a smile.

"You okay?" Willow asked, gently setting down the baby's carrier.

"Fine."

"Your red eyes say differently. Were you sitting too close to the tv again?" Xander joked.

Buffy let out a small laugh. She put her hands on her legs and rose from the sofa. "It's nothing. My dad couldn't make it, that's all."

"Wanna watch scary deformed people killing a group of hitchhikers?" Xander proposed. "Always cheers me up. Until I remember I'm me. But you won't have that problem."

"We could go," Willow offered.

"Go? Not when there's scary movies to watch and popcorn to eat. C'mon, let's go." Buffy led the troops upstairs.

"Oh Joyce," Xander said halfway up. "Could ya microwave this for us?" He tossed her the bag not giving her a chance to say no.

The next day at lunch Buffy was in a better mood as the rest of the gang was adorned with plastic children. "I can't believe Cordelia bought this stuff," Xander said.

"I am very impressed. Now for once we're cool… Is that carrier Versace?" Buffy asked.

"It's green, that's all I can tell you."

"I think it is Versace." Willow ran her hand over its surface. "It's softer than my bed."

"Wow Xand, everyone's gonna be bookin' play dates with _your_ little boy." Buffy put a forkful of salad into her mouth. "You've got the Angelina/ Brad baby. A complete disapproving surprise from the public but everyone wants a piece."

"Should I just pretend I know what you're saying?"

Cordelia walked over in her nearly skin tight, v-neck, maroon dress that cut off three inches above the knee. "Well if it isn't the three stooges. Doing absolutely nothing interesting I see. No, I get it. Why make people expect something from you?"

"Cordelia. How un-nice to see you."

"I just wanted to remind your pea sized brain that you better not get anything on that carrier or his clothes because otherwise, I swear, there will be Hell to pay."

"I always heard those guys take care of their own. Contrary to popular 'damned for all eternity' belief."

"I'm sorry, was that a joke? It's hard to tell with you. I mean, I thought your jokes stopped at your clothes."

"I got nothin' on your clothes. You go to the hooker section of the store?"

"Okay you two I think you should break it up," Buffy intervened.

"I'm sorry Mother Theresa are we bothering you?"

"You're bothering the rest of the kids in this cafeteria."

"And you never notice them bothered when _you_ walk in here?" Cordelia turned her head away and walked out of the cafeteria.

Buffy inhaled deeply and shook her head. "One of these days I will not be able to hold back." She stabbed at her salad angrily and shoved it in her mouth.

"Please let me be there for that day," Xander requested.

"Hey Buffy, where's your baby? Don't you get it today?" Willow asked as she wiped her mouth.

"No, Spike's keeping her."

"How'd ya manage that?" Xander asked as he shoved the last bit of hamburger into his mouth.

"I didn't manage. He stated, I accepted." She rose from her chair and led the line to the garbage cans. "You guys wanna Bronze it tonight?"

"Can't. I have a previous engagement with something that looks incredibly like this hernia-waiting-to-happen I'm carrying."

"Got it. Well maybe tomorrow. I'll see you guys eighth period."

The rest of the day went smoothly with no Spike run-ins or Cordelia encounters. Buffy was a block away from Revello Drive when a car pulled up on the side of the road. "Summers," Spike called.

"Prince Charming?" Buffy said before looking. "Nope. Just the horse's ass."

"You're hilarious, ya know that?"

"One of my multiple quirks."

"Get in, I'll drive ya home."

"I make a habit of not riding with strangers. Or in your case, people I avoid."

"Then I'll give you Melanie now and you can carry her home," he proposed.

Buffy rolled her eyes and got in the car. They shared silence for the next half a minute until they reached Buffy's house. She got out of the car and opened the back door. "There's my little Melanie," she said happily. "Have you had fun with your dead beat dad?" She undid the seatbelt and pulled out the carrier. "Isn't his lack of charm intoxicating?" She shut the door and started walking up her drive.

"Summers."

"I know, don't drop her, set her on fire or play her Phil Collins."

Spike smiled and stepped on the gas. His tires screeched as he zipped down the road.

"Ya know, thanks to genetics you have a 50/50 chance of becoming like him. Isn't that fun?" Buffy opened the door and yelled, "I'm home!"

"Buffy?"

"Nope, your other daughter." She walked into the kitchen where her mother was waiting patiently.

"Buffy, I talked to your father." Buffy paused. "He said he's really sorry and maybe you can do something this weekend."

"Sure." Her happy feeling was suddenly replaced by sadness. She walked to the cupboard and removed a glass to fill with water.

"I told him that he can't do this to you any more which of course made him apologize more and then that made me even more angry and, well I could now clearly remember why we're divorced."

Buffy's lips became tense as she nodded her head. "I remember the yelling."

"I'm sorry honey, how was your day?" Joyce smiled as she reached for her daughter's hand.

Buffy kept it out of reach and said, "Boring, boring and more boring. I'm gonna go upstairs." She left her glass on the island and grabbed the baby. "Another trait you can have. Only this one's twenty five percent." She plopped down on her bed and held the doll in her arms. She sat there thinking about her parents and her lack-of-father's night.

Her mother entered her room ten minutes later. "Hey sweetie. I'm so sorry but I have to go to the museum again." She sat on Buffy's bed and an arm on each side of her daughter. "We just got this new shipment in and they can't find one of the forms so I need to go help. It shouldn't take long." She bent down and kissed Buffy's head. "I love you."

"I love you too." She waited to hear the car leave before going out onto the roof. Whenever she needed air or just wanted to think she would always come out here. She wrapped her arms around her knees and looked out at the neighborhood. And the car that just parked in front of her house. "Crap." Buffy jumped through her window and shut it. She descended the stairs and met her mother at the door. "You are the most forgetful-" Buffy stopped when her mother turned out to look like Spike. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm forgetful?"

"I thought you were… someone. Is this coming to see me a new torture, abuse thing you came up with?" Buffy folded her arms and stuck one of her feet out.

"Actually I wanted to skip that and talk to ya. Seriously."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah."

Buffy's forehead crinkled and her mouth fell open. "Okay," she said slowly. "Come in." Spike stepped through and walked into the living room. "What can I do ya for?… That totally came out wrong."

"I got it," Spike said, raising a hand for her to stop. "What happened the other night?"

"What night?"

"When I stopped by and ya looked like someone killed your puppy."

"No offense, but why the hell do you care?"

"'Cause I've seen that look before. I've worn that look."

"Your mom?"

"Yeah."

"She was here the other day."

"And I'm sure your dad has been here at some point."

"Well yeah but…" Buffy averted her eyes to the floor. _Nice to see you again floor._ She walked over to the couch and sat at the far end, pushed against the arm. It was her non-verbal offer for him to sit but not too close. He got the signal and sat against the other arm. "Why can't my dad make it from LA but your mom can come from England?"

"Trust me, she doesn't always make it."

"Yeah but she at least can have a good excuse. I get "smashed" or "really busy," which I usually take to mean work. At least that's what I hope he means."

Spike showed a little bit of a smile. "I bet whether he lived in LA or England or bloody Australia, his 'I can't make it' excuse would still make ya feel like this."

Buffy looked at him. "Have you been watching Dr. Phil?"

"I don't watch that stupid git."

Buffy nodded. _Why is he being so nice? Are we having an actual discussion about something? Without arguing? This could be an episode of "X- Files." If it was still on. Is it still on? Xander would know. I'll have to ask him._

Spike placed his hands on his legs to brace his rise from the couch. "Better go. Just wanted to clear stuff up."

"Oh, okay." Buffy rose too, reaching the door before him. She opened it and he started walking out. He turned around and kissed her quickly.

"Now your day wasn't completely horrible." He smiled and went to his car. Buffy placed her fingers on her lips, the same lips he just touched with his own lips. Willingly. On his own accord even. It's not like she moved in and he was there, he was the

movein-er and she was there-er.

"Bye," she said when he already pulled away. She shut the door and went upstairs to her room. She grabbed Melanie before dropping onto her bed. "Looks like you also have 50/50 on being schizophrenic too. They'd love you on _Jerry Springer_. If it was still on? Is it still on?" Buffy reached for her phone and dialed. "Hey Xander."


	6. The Storm

Chapter Six

The next day at school Buffy kept her eyes open for her health partner. Thankfully his bright blonde hair kinda stands out from everyone else. There's also the contrast with his typical all black attire; once and awhile he wore color but it was usually a button up over a black t-shirt. She had no luck spying him but she did see Xander at his locker. "Spike kissed me," she said as she hustled next to him.

Xander's head quickly looked at his blonde friend to confirm his thought of Buffy making this shocking statement. He gave her a crooked look for a minute but broke the silence with, "I'm sorry. I heard you say Spike kissed you. I'm assuming you really said you ran him over with a car."

"He kissed me."

Xander's eyes became more crooked and his mouth opened a little wider. "What- how…"

"He came over yesterday and we talked about my dad not showing up and his mom not showing up and then before he left he kissed me."

"Did ya punch him?"

"No."

"I would've," he said matter of factly. He shut his locker and Buffy followed him. "Not that I've thought about it."

"Kissing him?" Buffy asked puzzled.

"Ssshhh. There's only one possible guy if I absolutely had to but that's confidential information."

"I don't think I want to know."

Buffy spotted Willow as she walked down the hallway. "Hey guys," she greeted with a big smile.

"Willow, what would you do if someone you didn't like kissed you?" Buffy proposed.

"I would wonder why this question was brought up in the first place."

"Spike kissed Buffy," Xander informed as he took a bite out of his chocolate bar.

"Oh. Well, that's… not something you do."

"I was the receiver. I was in shock," Buffy defended. "Besides it's not like I kissed back or anything."

"But how was the shock of the kiss initiated."

"They got all touchy feely."

"There was no feel," Buffy intervened. "Or touchy. I mean there _was_ touchy- not touchy," she said holding out her hands as if she touching someone else's breasts, "but touchy… ing. There was touching conversation without any time of feeling up."

Willow mimicked Xander's quizzical look. "So you were talking."

"And that's all. I mean, besides the kiss."

"Was it just one kiss?"

"Yes. More peck than kiss really."

"You talk to him about it?"

"That would entail me seeing him today, which I lack." As if on queue, Spike made his way through the hall. _He must've been in the cafeteria_.

Buffy walked ahead and grabbed him by the arm. "What the-" She pulled him out of the walkway and against the lockers. "Bloody hell Summers."

"Why did you kiss me?"

"What?" he asked as if he was just told he was Superman.

"Why did you kiss me last night? I didn't give you a signal to kiss me and I sure wasn't expecting it."

"Have you gone completely off your bird?"

"What?"

"Oh, I got it. You're startin' to like me and you're dreamin' about me. That's really touching Summers but I gotta get to class, so you run along."

"We have the same class numb skull, and what is up with you? _You_ were the one who kissed _me_."

"And then what? We went to the bedroom for a little rough and tumble? I bet I was good."

Now Buffy was the one confused. _Did I really dream that? No way. I was taken off guard. How could I have a dream about a kiss I wasn't expecting?_

The bell rang and Buffy noticed Spike was no longer in front of her and heading into the health class two doors down. She quickened pace to the doorway and slid in before Mr. Daniels shut the door. "Cutting it very close Miss Summers."

"Sorry Mr. Daniels."

"Today we're gonna go around the class and get everyone's input on the assignment so far. We'll start in the back."

"Well, Brad isn't around very much to care for our child."

"Ryan, I had a gig."

"And you couldn't have informed me beforehand instead of on your way to Los Angeles?"

"It was last minute. I said I was sorry."

"Well I was up until eleven because Gregory was crying," Ryan said, gesturing to the doll in his arms.

"I offered to take him two days in a row."

"And that makes up for it? Typical."

"Okay, then," Mr. Daniels intervened. "I hope you two will be able to work things out, now moving on." He gestured to Cordelia and Xander.

"Well, I took Dean shopping and got him the best accessories money can buy at all the little shops in LA."

"As to his emotional needs, I think I'm the only one participating there," Xander remarked.

"Excuse me? How am I not helping?"

"You throw him in his carrier and only hold him when he cries. I at least let him sleep in my bed."

"So you can roll over and crush him?"

"So he's close to someone. It's better than stuffing him in some Louie the fourteenth seat all night."

"It's Louis Vuitton_ and_ if he didn't have nice things, he would be an outcast in society like his father. I _am_ helping him emotionally by not accepting those shabby clothes they were given to us in." Cordelia quickly glanced at the teacher. "No offense Mr. Daniels." He held up his hands, showing no offense.

"Well, ya know what the Beatles say, 'all ya need is things.'"

"You're just jealous that you're childhood wasn't as good as his will be."

"Yeah, that's it."

"Moving on," Mr. Daniels announced. He went through the rest of the class, thankfully finding two pairs that actually got a long really well; the rest were in the 'ok' zone. Second to last was Buffy and Spike, who were watched closely by everyone; everyone was just sad they didn't have popcorn for this recap.

"It's going fine. We've had some issues but nothing major," Buffy summarized.

"Well there's an understatement."

"What?"

"Is that the word of the day or somethin' Summers?"

"Maybe if someone would stop talking like a psycho, I would be able to keep up."

"Figured ya understand your own language," Spike quipped. The class chuckled.

"Are you shaving yet?" Buffy retorted. The class 'oooo'-ed.

"And last but not least," Mr. Daniels said, staging another intervention. The last couple did the summary and thankfully the class ended. Buffy made sure she left Spike far behind and slipped into an unoccupied classroom so she could watch him leave. Xander and Willow looked both ways for a second but moved on to their lockers when Buffy was MIA. Spike did the same but he walked towards her. She slid down and leaned against the door. Her breath became shallow as if she was being stalked by a killer. _I'd rather have Michael Myers out there instead of_- the door opened and she fell on her back.

"Found ya."

She quickly sat up and got on her feet. "How did you know I was in here?"  
"You went this way and there's three doors down here. Process of elimination." He walked in and shut the door behind him. Buffy took a couple steps back.

"I may seem little but I got a decent pair of lungs. Good for screaming."

"Listen Summers, that thing that happened last night, didn't happen."

"You mean you kissing me?"

"As far as everyone else is concerned, nothing happened last night."

"So we didn't talk."

"No."

"And we didn't kiss."

"No."

"Why?"

"I got a reputation. 'Sides, you want everyone knowin' we snogged?"

"No," she quickly confirmed. "But now you got everyone thinking I'm in love with you."

"If ya hadn't of blabbered about it then I wouldn't have said that. Ya couldn't take a hint."

"There was no hinting. You looking at me like I'm crazy, is not hinting. You could try to be a little more-" Buffy's sentence was stopped by Spike's lips colliding with hers and his hands on her cheeks, pulling her closer. After a minute they parted with complete shock. "Why did you do that?"

"I don't' know."

Their eyes starting darting around the room, expecting to find some explanation as to what happened. "We gotta get out of here."

"Yeah."

"I mean, not 'we.' Separately. Separately, get out of here."

"Yes, with the separate. Not together in any way." He pushed open the door and turned into the library.

Buffy quickly walked to the door but paused when she saw the torrential downpour outside. "Great." She pulled out her cell phone and dialed the house. "Pick up. Pick up." She sighed when the all too familiar answering machine picked up. She shut her phone and tried to think of who else to call. She didn't have Oz's phone number and Xander lacked a car.

"It was so bloody awful that-" Spike stopped when he saw Buffy standing at the door. His dad was walking next to him, carrying a maroon and gold umbrella.

"Buffy," Mr. Giles stated.

"Hi Mr. Giles."

"Are you waiting for someone?"

"Uh, no. I was just trying to call my mom because of the Day After Tomorrow scene that's happening outside."

"Well, I'm sure one of us could give you a ride," the British librarian offered.

The doll Spike was carrying started to cry. He placed the carrier on the ground, took Melanie out and started feeding her the bottle.

"This is definitely one of the most… original assignments I've ever seen," Giles informed.

The doll stopped crying and Spike returned her to her carrier. He picked it up from the floor and stammered, "I'll give ya a ride. I was gonna drop her off anyway."

"Are you sure?" Buffy asked, both understanding the extent of that question.

"Yeah. I come with an umbrella," Spike said, gesturing to the one held in Giles' hand.

"Oh, yes," Giles confirmed, holding it up as proof.

"Okay. Thanks." They pushed open the door and Giles opened the umbrella with his arm stretched out the door. He waited for Spike and Buffy to run under its protective shield before jumping under himself. He didn't really fit, the wetness of his back and shoulders can prove it, but he didn't want Buffy and Spike to worry over who would be the one subject to the pelting of the rain. Spike opened the back door to put the carrier in while Buffy got in the front seat. Giles quickly took cover under his umbrella before taking Spike over to his side.

"I'll see you later," Giles said. "Drive carefully."

"Always do." He shut the door, started the engine and put it in drive. Buffy and Spike remained silent on yet another drive together. Buffy watched the rain glide down her window as Spike kept his eyes on the road; with occasional glances at his live passenger. He pulled up in his usual spot and unbuckled.

Buffy watched him move to the back seat and lean over. _He's got a nice butt._ She quickly turned around as he sat up. He revealed a blue umbrella, smaller than his dad's but still capable of fulfilling it's umbrella duties. Spike unbuckled the carrier and handed it to Buffy. "For you." He got out of the car, opened the umbrella and opened Buffy's door. "Ready?"

"I can walk this far."

"And risk Melanie getting sick? Are ya daft Summers?" She rolled her eyes and conceded to sharing the small safeguard. They rushed up the walkway and onto the porch. Spike dropped his arm with the umbrella and ran his hand over his hair.

"Thanks. For the ride. In the car," Buffy said, still not reaching a place where her sentences couldn't be conceived as promiscuous. He nodded. "Did this not happen also?"

"I think we'll be all right with this one," he said. Suddenly the rain came down much harder as if they were being thrown down at full speed. The noise of the rain was broken up by a loud crack of thunder. They both jumped in surprise. Melanie started to cry, making them jump a second time.

"Do you want to stay here until this passes? Or at least tones down?"

"No, I'll be fine." Lighting sliced the sky and was followed by a loud noise after ten seconds. "Well maybe for awhile." He held the umbrella up and was going to run out but Buffy took it from his hand. "What're ya doin'?"

"Why not just run out there with a lightning rod?"

Spike gritted his teeth and ran out to his car. He threw open the door, flicked the ignition switch and turned off his lights. He jumped out and ran back to the porch, nearly missing the chance to close his door. He looked like he had just jumped into a lake.

"Oh my God you're soaked."

"That'll happen when you lack an umbrella."

"So getting struck by lightning would've been better?" Melanie was still crying. "Let's go inside." She opened the door and took Melanie to the couch. She picked her up and put the bottle to her mouth. Her crying continued so Buffy put down the bottle and started rocking her and humming a tune Spike couldn't identify. When Buffy reached the end of the chorus Melanie had stopped crying. "Good girl," she said sweetly. She kissed her on the head and gently put her in the carrier.

"What were you hummin'?"

"A song my mom used to sing to me when I was little. I know, typical, but I don't know what else to do. I don't like saying 'sshhhh' because it sounds harsh to me, so I hum."

"Whatever works."

Buffy nodded. "Well, let's get you out of those soaked clothes."

"Definitely."

"I mean… I didn't mean," Buffy quickly recovered.

Spike quickly agreed, "I didn't mean…"

_This is gonna be majorly weird. And awkward._

**Author's Note:** Yes it will be, because I'm the writer I decided it. Mwah haha… That was supposed to be an evil laugh. Anyway, moving away from the craziness, I hope you are all enjoying this story. I know some of you are because you review, but even the non reviewer's (::sad face::) I hope you're enjoying it too. If you're not, then you probably won't even bother reading this. If you do read this, then… I got nothin'.


	7. The Initiation

Chapter Seven

"All I have is a pair of pants for you to borrow." Spike walked out of the bathroom with his shirt off, revealing his chiseled chest. "Thankfully Xander leaves a pair here for overnighting it- and you're shirtless," Buffy stated as she turned her head.

"That's right, shield your blushing eyes." He grabbed the pants from her hand and returned to the bathroom.

"It's not like you have anything good to look at anyway." _Except you're extremely toned arms and body._ She walked into her bedroom and slowly paced. Her right hand was against her mouth and she occasionally bit her pointer finger; nervous habit. The door opened, making Buffy pause and look at his, now, gray sweatpants covered lower half. "Better?"

"Less wet," he replied.

"That would be good?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. Well as far as shirts go I really don't have anything you'd fit in. Maybe my mom's bathrobe? It's blue."

"I'll pass." He turned down the hall and headed to the stairs.

"It's not like anyone'll see you."

"_You're_ here aren't ya?" He started making his way down the stairs, paying close attention to not miss a step.

"Besides me."

"Although you're not the highest on the social scale, you aren't exactly the lowest Summers." He reached the living room and plopped down on the couch. "People talk."

Buffy rolled her eyes and placed her hands on her hips. "Make yourself at home."

"Thought that was the point."

"I'm surprised you restrained yourself from putting your feet on the table. Which, by the way, not even I can do."

"I'll write that down." Spike crossed his arms in an attempt to preserve some body heat.

Buffy tried thinking of what else she had for him. _Maybe a sweatshirt? That he won't fit in…_ She walked over to the lone chair that divided two rooms and grabbed a baby blue blanket from the chest behind it. "Here. It's a plush blanket so it's really soft." She held it out for him, opting against the motherly idea of putting it over him.

Spike thankfully took it and wrapped it around his upper body. "Thanks."

"You're welcome," she said, just before the phone rang. Buffy non-hesitantly left the room and answered the one in the kitchen. "Hello?… Hi mom… I know it's totally-" In a flash, the lights went out and the phone was silent. "Oh crap. Hello?" she said, checking to make sure it was actually dead. The lack of answer made her opt for 'yes.' She hung it up and started blindly pulling open drawers. She heard footsteps get closer and could barely see the outline of the blanket she gave Spike.

"The powers out."

"Thank you Captain Oblivious."

"Oblivious?"

"As in unable to realize I'm trying to find our lighter stick thing so I can change the fact that we can't see."

Spike walked over and started opening drawers too. They were both feeling around to find something resembling a lighter and reached for a drawer handle at the same time. They reacted as if they were shocked and withdrew their hands quickly. There was uneasy throat clearing before Buffy reached for the drawer and thankfully pulled out a lighter. "Got it." She walked back into the living room, Spike trailing behind, and started lighting the five candles that were on the mantle. "That's better." The candles' soft glow helped Buffy and Spike turn their sarcasm retorts down a couple notches and sit in silence.

After a couple minutes of wandering eyes and fiddling fingers Spike said, "Ya got any games?"

Buffy's f ace contorted at the sudden noise and the question that was asked. "Games?"

"Like a board game or cards or somethin'?"

"You want to play a board game?"

"Apparently I do, in awkward and uncomfortable situations."

"I don't have _Candy Land_ or _Chutes and Ladders_ if that's what you're looking for."

"S'all right. I'm not five."

"Surprisingly, with your IQ." Spike refrained from responding and Buffy disappeared up the stairs for about five minutes, taking a candle with her. She opened her closet and looked in the top right corner. There was one lowly board game whose colors jumped out in the light. She put the candle on the floor and crawled inside to retrieve it.

Spike was looking at the picture of Buffy and Joyce resting on the side table. They were sitting outside on their porch seat and Buffy had her head leaning on her mother's shoulder while Joyce's head rested on Buffy's. They were both wearing the smiles of a happy child. He placed it back on the wooden surface when he heard her descending the stairs.

"I only have this." She placed the box on the coffee table and rested the candle a foot away from it. "But we have a problem. It's for more than two people."

"That's a big problem. We lack more than two people. Unless you got a couple imaginary friends hangin' around."

"Some of us grew out of that when we reached elementary school."

"I never heard of _Loaded Questions_. What do you do?"

"You ask questions, people write down their answers and you have to guess who said what."

Let's just ask the questions then," he proposed as he lifted the lid.

"Seriously?"

"What else are we gonna do? Talk?"

"I'll read first," she offered, agreeing that conversation was definitely off the 'possibilities' list. She grabbed the first card and read, "If you were invisible, where would you go."

"Kate Beckinsale's flat," Spike answered right away.

"Kate Beckinsale's flat?"

"Yeah. I'd love a touch from her."

"Okay, no more talking," Buffy interjected as her body cringed.

"What about you?" Buffy's head rose. "Where would you go?"

"I don't know… I'll say Italy."

"What? You get to be invisible and you waste it by going to Italy? You can go to Italy now," Spike explained.

"I'll get to go for free."

"You'd rather go to Italy for free than to some celebrity's house?"

"So I can just see them up close? Pass."

"You can do more than see them."

"Hey, look at this question," Buffy said, moving away from more of Spike's R-rated "rationalizing." She had grabbed a new card and read, "What have you tried in life, and simply were not good at?"

"Easy. Chess. Stupidest game ever created." Spike grabbed the box of cards and started pulling them out to find a good question.

"I hate chess too," Buffy said. "So many people like it and I just don't get it."

"And all those dumb rules. Horse piece can only move in a 'z' or whatever it is. Ah, here we go. 'What luxury would you like to enjoy just once?'"

Buffy adjusted herself on the floor and said, "I'd like to win an Oscar and get all those awesome gifts for winning. They give you like phones and diamond necklaces. I also want to hold one of those."

"You want to act?"

"No, I just want the spoils of winning an Oscar."

"Right. Well, I wanna live in one of those pricey condos celebrities always have. Even for just a day."

They continued this game for the next half hour. They also started a fire in the fireplace and made some fresh popcorn. They both sat on a cushion from the couch and sat close to the fire and pan of popcorn. Melanie was resting in her seat between them. She had only cried twice and that was easily remedied with her plastic bottle. "'What latest trend simply baffles you?'"

"Mmm," Spike said, trying to chew up the mouthful of popcorn he just inserted in his mouth. "Those shirt things that don't even cover your whole body." Buffy looked at him with confusion. "Ya know, those jackets and shirts that are cut to here," he gestured to halfway down his ribs.

"Oh, okay."

"What are those bloody things for? They don't cover ya and keep ya warm."

"It's just a fashion thing. You wear impractical things. What I don't get are those pointy shoes. No one's foot is shaped like a piece of pizza."

"Those are hideous," Spike confirmed. They both laughed. Buffy took a sip of her water while Spike grabbed another handful of popcorn. "Okay, 'knowing what you know now, what one thing would you change about," Spike's happy voice faded into one that lacked emotion, "your high school career?'" He snuck a glance at Buffy, knowing fully what he would've changed. _Would've not been such a wanker and talked to the girl._

Suddenly Buffy's door front door flung open, making them both jump. It was her mom, hair and coat soaked. "Buffy?" she called, neglecting to look in the living room.

Buffy stood up and answered, "Mom?"

Joyce's head quickly faced her and noticed the interesting arrangement. "Ah, Buffy. Oh, hello Spike."

"Mrs. Summers," he said, raising one of his hands.

"The rain lightened up a little bit but it's still coming down hard." Joyce hung her coat up on the coat rack and headed into the living room. "I had to get out of there though. You can only stand tribal masks and paintings staring at you for so long. I thought they were following me."

"We were just playing a game to kill time 'til it was safe for Spike to drive home."

"Good idea. What game? We have games?"

"Apparently we have _one_."

"Oh." The front door burst open again, making everyone jump in surprise. It was someone in a coat resembling Joyce's; a familiar man in glasses and a tweed suit.

"So sorry to intrude. I think I was actually pushed in here," Giles apologized.

"Dad?" Spike said, standing up from his warm cushion.

"Oh thank heavens." Giles walked over to Spike and embraced him tightly. "I was so worried. I tried calling but the phones were dead. I finally left the house and came over. It took me half an hour but I made it." He let him go and gave him a good look over.

"Yea, still in one piece," Spike confirmed. Giles pulled him in again for a hug. Joyce walked over to Buffy and put her arm around her as they watched the touching reunion taking place in their living room. "Can let go now dad."

"Right." Giles dropped his arms and kept his eyes on Spike, so glad he was still alive.

Melanie started crying which made Joyce and Giles flinch but Spike and Buffy were already accustomed to the sporadic noise. Buffy walked over and picked her up, putting the bottle to her mouth. She didn't stop crying so Buffy dropped the bottle and just held her in her arms. She hummed the same tune Spike heard earlier, which again worked its magic and silence the doll. She gently placed her back in her seat and looked at everyone in the house. "Well this isn't awkward," she stated.

"I think for safety reasons we'll be here for quite some time," Giles informed. "If that's all right."

"Of course. No one should have to drive in this. I'm just going to go upstairs and change into something warmer. Mr. Giles, would you like something dry to change into."

"That would be lovely."

"All right." Joyce went to her purse, pulled out a flashlight and illuminated a small path.

"You have a flashlight in your purse?" Buffy said. "Why don't you have one in the house?"

"We do. It's upstairs though."

"Helpful."

"Not now Buffy." Buffy held her hands in the air and turned away. Joyce led the way up the stairs and Giles followed closely behind.

Buffy and Spike stood in the living room, feeling the same awkwardness they felt forty minutes ago. "And again with the silence."

"Right." They remained in their spots not sure how to proceed. "Now what?"

"I don't know." Buffy tightened her lips and kept her eyes on the floor. _This is so uncomfortable. Is he uncomfortable too or is it just me? Am I freaking him out by being so quiet? Is he wishing he could run out of here? Drop your hands Buffy._ She uncrossed her arms and let them hang at her sides. _Now you look like you an idiot. Fold your arms again, what the hell are you thinking?_ She quickly crossed them again.

_Why does she keep crossing her arms? Am I making her uncomfortable? Bugger, was I lookin' at her chest? I don't think I was but she dropped her arms and quickly wrapped them over her chest. Oh great now she thinks you're some kind of pervert. And I'm holding onto this blanket like a child. I should drop the blanket._ He began to loosen his grip but swiftly clenched his fingers and caught it. _ No! I'm, shirtless under here. That'll be even more awkward. _

_ Why did he just almost drop the blanket? Maybe he's getting too hot but he won't drop it because I'm drooling over him like a dog with a bone. Oh man am I drooling!_ Buffy ran her hand against each corner of her mouth.

_Oh God, is she trying to tell me I got something on my mouth? Am I drooling?_ He held the blanket tightly with his right hand and used his left hand to wipe his mouth.

_He just wiped his mouth! Does that mean I _am_ drooling? Oh no!_ Buffy ran her right hand over her mouth again.

_She did it again. What is on my mouth?_

They stopped and looked at the ceiling when they heard a loud thud upstairs. "Mom?"

"Dad?"

"He's fine. He just tripped," Joyce said.

They both laughed, picturing the librarian fall flat on his face. They ended up looking at each other, making their laughter slowly fade. Buffy inhaled, ready to say something but she then decided not to. She took this opportunity to sit back down on her cushion. Spike welcomed the reprieve from standing and returned to his cushion. "Wanna ask more questions?" Spike asked.

"Sure," Buffy said lightly. They both reached for the popcorn and their hands touched but this time they didn't retract their arms. They just stared at the other, trying to find some sort of tell what was gonna happen next. Spike wrapped his fingers around Buffy's hand and pulled her in closer to him for their third kiss. This time Buffy placed her right hand on his cheek and kissed him back.

**Author's Note:** Yey! Mutual kissage! I know everyone was just tapping their pencils til that happened.


	8. The Parental Confrontation

Chapter Eight

Buffy slid her hand from Spike's cheek, to the back of his head. She pulled him in as close as she could as his hand rested on her hip. Their tongue twirling came to an abrupt halt when the sound of footsteps made them remember two other people were in the house. They pulled apart as if there was a sudden magnetic force and sat on their cushions, lightly panting. They looked up at each other, as if confirming that it was a great make-out session but then turned their gaze away.

Joyce and Giles made their way downstairs. "Hey you two, would you like something to- oh my goodness." Joyce put her hand to her mouth when she noticed Spike was half naked under the blanket that was now resting around his legs.

"Spike, where is your shirt?" Giles asked.

"It kinda got soaked running to the house."

"Buffy, you didn't offer him a shirt?" Joyce asked, questioning her daughter's manners.

"He wouldn't fit in anything of mine and he didn't want to wear your robe."

"Well I have a sweatshirt he may fit in. It's in my closet. Why don't you go retrieve it while I make us something to eat."

"No thanks. I'm not hungry." Buffy answered.

"Spike?" Joyce asked him, keeping her eyes on his face and not his non-legal chest.

"No thanks Mrs. Summers," Spike confirmed, acting like he hadn't just had his tongue in her daughter's mouth. "I will take that sweatshirt though."

"Buffy, why don't you go get that. Rupert, would you like something to eat?"

"Actually I am a bit peckish." Giles stepped aside as if telling her to the lead the way, considering he hadn't a clue where anything was. And the lack of light made it impossible for him to guess.

He was dressed in a suit Buffy had seen her father wear a few times. He had actually spilled coffee on it the last time he was in town and he didn't have time to run to a cleaner considering he was about to leave to go back to LA. Her mom offered to go clean it so the stain wouldn't set into his clothes. So her father grabbed a spare from his car and handed it off to Joyce.

"I'm gonna borrow a couple candles," Buffy's mom said. She took two of the bigger ones from the mantle and handed one to Giles, who was holding the flashlight.

Unfortunately this gave Spike and Buffy a chance to reflect on the situation that, although pleasant, was now awkward. Buffy was the first to speak. "Well that was…"

"Weird," Spike filled in.

"I was gonna go with interesting but ya know, way to bruise the ego."

"Oh no, not the kiss. I meant your mom seein' me half naked. The kiss was weird too, not in a bad way though."

"I'll be right back. Just stay here so my mom doesn't flip out and think we went to make out or something." Buffy turned to leave but then turned back. "Not that I meant… nevermind." She went up the stairs with a candle and came back down in a couple minutes. "Here ya go. Now, let's get back to the game. I mean, the questions in the game." Buffy picked up another card.

"You're gonna forget what just happened and read another stupid card?" Spike slipped on the gray sweatshirt that was a little snugger than he was used to but at least it wasn't clinging to him. It had the word 'Harvard' printed on it.

Buffy ignored him and read, "What culture would you like to know more about?"

"The culture of Buffy Summers."

"That's not a real answer."

"It's something completely foreign to me and currently makin' no bloody sense."

"Well too bloody bad."

"Are you always this off your rocker?"

"Are you always this British?" Buffy argued.

"You two all right?" Joyce asked, walking into the room.

"Fine Mrs. Summers. I was just asking Buffy if she would show me where the bathroom is."

"You know where it is," Buffy said.

"Well now it's dark."

"It doesn't move."

"Buffy, just show him where the bathroom is," Joyce pushed. "Oh, how does the shirt fit?"

"Very well Mrs. Summers. Thank you."

Buffy rolled her eyes and rose from her cushion. She grabbed a candle from the mantle and silently walked to the stairs. Joyce returned to the kitchen and Spike followed Buffy. She held her hand out as if presenting it on a game show. "One bathroom."

"Thank you." Spike walked in but grabbed Buffy's hand and pulled her in too.

"Hey, candle. Candle," Buffy said, hoping it wouldn't spill its wax on her hand. "What the hell are you doing? There is hot wax in my hand."

"I'm talkin' to ya without our bloody parents playin' twenty questions."

"So you pull me into a bathroom?"

"Why can't you admit there's something goin' on between us?"

"Because we hate each other."

"Not so much now."

Buffy tried rationalizing it. "Maybe it's just this project. We have Melanie and we're acting like parents and we're just getting too into the mind of it or something."

"Did you hear how ridiculous that sounded?" Spike asked with a raised eyebrow.

"So you want to willingly follow this primal instinct?"

"I don't know what it's like in your culture but humans do tend to pursue pleasure."

"Now you're pursuing?"

"Well ya ain't exactly makin' it easy Summers."

"I'm sorry, but having this seething hatred for you suddenly go away with the brush of your lips against mine, is a little freaky. I feel like I'm in the dark." Spike looked around them. "Metaphorical dark."

"That's part of the fun."

"Fun? It's fun not understanding what's going on? Ignorance really is bliss with you isn't it?"

"It's not ignorance, it's livin'. You don't know what's gonna happen next and things like this happen."

"Just because it happens that doesn't mean I have to accept it."

"Ya telling me ya didn't enjoy makin' out with me?"

"No."

"No you didn't like it or no you won't tell me."

"No, I didn't like it."

"That's a bunch of bullox."

"Not every girl on this planet wants to be with you Spike."

"And not every girl sticks her tongue in my mouth and pulls me in closer for a kiss."

"That… was a reflex."

"A reflex?"

"That's what I'm going with."

Spike moved in, placed both hands on her face and moved in for another kiss. Buffy's hand started moving to his head but she quickly caught herself and pulled away. "Some reflex."

"You can't just go around kissing people like that!"

"You're pretty upset for someone who hates me."

"Buffy, my granddaughter is crying," Joyce announced.

"See, things like that keep happening and stop us from kissing. It's a sign that we shouldn't be doing it."

"Now you believe in signs."

"Excuse me but my daughter's crying." Buffy pushed past Spike and went downstairs. Spike exhaled his anger and followed her. "Hey Melanie," she said lightly. Buffy carefully lifted her out of her carrier and fed her the bottle. "There ya go. There ya go."

"Buffy these things are programmed, it isn't goin' off 'cause we're snoggin'."

"But it just coincidentally does?" Spike rolled his eyes. "Look, this is the fourth time now," Buffy held up the number with her fingers as if he hadn't known, "and things keep happening to stop it."

"The first two I did on my own and nothin' stopped us."

"Our now-dissipated hatred had. Now that we want to, things have been stopping us."

"So now you _want_ to kiss me?"

"No," Buffy quickly replied. "I meant… I just… Shut up."

Joyce and Rupert walked out of the kitchen, each holding a glass of something. They claimed it was juice but Buffy and Spike suspected differently. "Everything all right?" Joyce asked, gently placing her candle on the table.

"Fine." Buffy returned Melanie to her carrier and took a seat beside her mother.

"How is she?" Giles asked.

"Still not a real girl," Spike answered, taking a secret glance at Buffy.

She sneered at his strategically placed look. "Well ya know, she's just unhappy with the current situation."

"Really. I was under the impression that she was. I mean she seems so willing when things happen."

"Yeah well maybe it takes her off guard and she isn't able to think."

"Or maybe she is and she just isn't ownin' up to it."

"There's nothing to own up to."

"Are you completely blind Summers?"

"Are you completely aggressive Giles?" Buffy asked Spike.

"It's just a doll," Joyce said, her and Giles oblivious to the underlying argument. "I think it's willing to do anything. Except be quiet when you ask it to."

"Guess that makes them more like real children," Giles replied. He and Joyce shared a laugh while their children shared angry stares.

"Uh, Buffy will you come help me in the kitchen for a minute?"

"Sure." Buffy got up and followed her mother and the dim light source she carried.

"All right, what is going on with you two?" she asked in whisper.

"What do you mean?"

"When I first entered the house you two seemed fine but now you're arguing about whether a doll willingly or unwillingly does something. I know I'm not exactly Sherlock Holmes but even a Sunnydale police officer could see something is going on with you two."

"Sunnydale police officer? Good one mom," Buffy congratulated.

"Thank you and no getting off the topic."

"He's just aggravating me. He kissed me when I didn't ask him too and now he's turning it into a big thing."

"He kissed you?"

"A couple times. Four to be exact."

"Four. My he's persistent."

"But that's the thing, I don't want to be pursued. Really, I'm happy with being pursue-less."

"Did you tell him that?"

"Yes, but he keeps pushing and telling me I like him and I'm just saying I don't like him because I don't want to say I like him since I would be admitting that the philosophy of not liking him for the past decade and a half is no longer of the disliking persuasion."

Joyce looked at her daughter with her mouth open and her eyes emotionless. "I'm sorry honey, I don't speak teenager. You lost me at 'yes.'"

"He's saying I just don't want to admit I like him."

"_Do_ you like him?"

"Mom?" she exclaimed in a whisper.

"Buffy."

"Mom."

"Buffy," Joyce repeated. Buffy exhaled and turned her back to her mother. She folded her arms and looked into the living room, or as it was now, the darkness. Joyce walked over to her and put her right hand on Buffy's back, between her shoulder blades. "I think you should really think about it. You may just feel pressured right now but you seem to be resisting your want to say 'no' because that isn't how you feel."

"So now you're on his side?"

"No. I'm always on your side." Joyce moved behind Buffy, wrapped her arms around her stomach and rested her chin on her daughters shoulder. Buffy leaned her head against her mother's. "What're you thinking now?"

"I'm thinking… I could really use a drink."

Joyce let out a small chuckle. "Are you 21?"

"I'm in the privacy of my own home," Buffy answered.

Meanwhile, once Joyce and Buffy had left the room Giles had begun questioning Spike. "What's going on?"

"What?"

"You and Buffy seem to have a little tension between the two of you."

Spike shook his head. "Nope. No idea where you're gettin' that from."

"Maybe I picked up a little something from your rejoinder rally before."

"Rejoinder rally? Dad, you really need to update your dictionary, or downgrade as it were, so you don't sound so… British."

"I would like my son to tell me what's going on between him and his Health partner."

"Well maybe _he_ doesn't even know." Spike walked over to the fireplace and laid his arm on top of the mantle. He rested his head against his arm and looked at the blackened cement and stone. "We kissed," he finally answered.

"Pardon?"

He stood straight and faced his father. "We kissed. Snogged. Mouth to mouth, in the non-drowning sense."

Giles slowly rose from his chair and said, "I thought you disliked her? You said she was 'dreadful' and 'a life sized Barbie doll complete with the hollow skull.'"

"I did."

"What happened?"

"Dad I'm not exactly comfortable talkin' 'bout this with you. Were not s'pose to bond by sittin' in someone else's house talkin' 'bout feelings."

"Could you not think so much for once Spike? That's all you do."

"When?"

"Every time we try to talk about something all you want to do is just sit and think instead of talk. Well, I would like to know what's going on in my son's life every once and awhile. Remember that." Giles returned to his seat and removed his glasses. He put his left fingers against his temples as if trying to rub away the tension.

Spike walked over to the couch and sat down. "I like her." Giles paused his rubbing and turned his eyes to Spike. "I don't know how or when it happened, but I like her."

Giles placed his glasses back on his nose and moved forward on his seat. "I've never heard you say this before."

"That's 'cause it's never happened before. Don't turn this into a Hallmark moment Dad."

Giles held back a tear of happiness. Spike never opened up this much to him. Actually he doesn't remember talking this much with him since he was fourteen and he wanted to try out for the Lacrosse team. "Thank you William- Spike," he quickly covered.

Spike rolled his eyes and stood up with his arms held out. "All right ya already started it let's have a quick hug and then pretend this never happened."

"We don't have to."

"Yes we do, now come on." Spike bent his fingers twice, gesturing for Giles to stand up. He did and gave him a quick hug, two pats, before parting. "Right then."


	9. The Conclusion

Chapter Nine

Buffy and Joyce walked out the second Spike and Giles parted. Joyce's face was plain whereas Buffy had on more of a what-the-hell face. Spike cleared his throat, non-verbally telling his father they were no longer alone. He turned around and took at the sight of the two females of the house. "Oh… uh… hello."

"Way to be cogneito dad."

Joyce clasped her hands in front of her and walked into the living room with Buffy not far behind. "Well, it looks like this isn't gonna clear any time soon so how about we set up bedding arrangements for the two of you?"

"Oh that's not necessary Joyce. We can drive home."

"Nonsense. You wouldn't be able to see your cars from the porch let alone drive home. Stay here. One of you can have the couch, the other Buffy's room and we can share my bed."

"Uh mom, can I talk to you?"

"What is it?"

"Somewhere that's else?" Buffy grabbed her mom's arm and pulled her back into the kitchen. "My room? I don't think so. You or I can sleep in my room but not them."

"Why not?"

"You have any idea how creepy that is? The thoughts that'll come to my head as I lay there trying to sleep at night? I won't get any sleep and flunk out of school because I can only reach the wonderful place of slumber when sitting at a desk that's very much not my bed."

"Where will everyone sleep?"

"You can take your bed, I'll take mine and they can toss a coin between the basement and the couch."

"The basement?"

"Well we could bring the bed up here but it won't make it any more comfortable." Joyce rolled her eyes and walked away. "What?" Buffy asked.

"There's actually a cot downstairs that could be brought up here and that way you two will be in the same room," Joyce informed.

"That's great," Giles said with a smile. "Thank you."

"Uh, Buffy why don't you and Spike go get it." Buffy widened her eyes and opened her mouth. "Actually you should stay here and get some sheets for the couch. Spike, why don't you come with me?"

Giles motioned for Spike to follow. "I'm going," he whispered. Spike walked around Giles and gave a Buffy a quick glance before returning his gaze to Joyce's back.

Buffy looked at Giles and they shared a courteous smile before gazing at the floor. "So how has school been?" Giles asked her.

"Good. How's librarianing?"

"It's very good." Buffy nodded and looked away when more nodding would've been seen as eccentric. "How do _you_ like the Health project? Spike doesn't particularly care for it."

"Him and everyone else in Mr. Daniels class."

"He says you're a good partner though."

"I highly doubt that."

"He does. I know he can seem a little offensive at times but he really does enjoy being your partner."

"Well, he's not so bad either." Again they shared a smile which ended up being directed back to the floor. "I'm gonna go get the sheets," she said, breaking the awkwardness. "Oh, and between you and me, I'd take the couch. It's not that the cot's uncomfortable it's just… not squishy." Buffy turned and headed up the stairs, a candle in hand.

Downstairs Joyce was tightly holding her flashlight, darting the light when she heard a noise. "Forgive me but I fulfill the stereotype of being afraid of mice." Spike had a silent laugh. Joyce shone the light on the cot which was sitting all by it's lonesome against the wall. "There we are." Spike moved to the front at the last second to take the manly initiative to actually carry the thing. "All right well, I suddenly see how hard this really is… um… Buffy? Are you up there?"

"She ran upstairs. Is there something I can help you with?" Giles walked to the stairs and stood in the doorway.

"Mom?" Buffy said as she ran to the basement. She did a slight jump seeing a figure, that wasn't her mom, standing by the door. "Hi Mr. Giles. Mom?" she called down the stairs.

"Yeah sweetie?" Joyce answered, enjoying the break from her current puzzler.

"I can't find the sheets."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I want to quit school and join the circus," Buffy quipped. Her mother rolled her eyes at her daughter's joke. "I mean they aren't in your bottom drawer."

"Well of course they're not. I moved them, remember?"

"Is it possible for me to remember if I was never told?"

"I told you two days ago when you were getting ready for school."

"Mom, I'm too busy in school preparation mode to hear anything else than the thoughts in my head." Buffy leaned against the wall and ran her right hand through her hair.

"You were nodding and saying 'yes.'"

"Oh right, now I remember," Buffy said, trying to cover up her pretending-to-listen tactic. "But where are they now again?" she asked like a little child.

Again with the motherly eye roll she walked upstairs and said to Buffy as she passed, "Will you help Spike with the bed please?" She handed Buffy the flashlight and proceeded to the second floor.

"I'll do it," Giles offered. He walked past Buffy and went to the opposite side of the bed. "Just direct us."

Buffy shone the flashlight closely to Spike's heels as he backed up towards the stairs. Thankfully they made it all the way up, with just a slight size to doorway ratio problem, and carried it into the living room.

Joyce was just making her way back down with two sets of sheets. She put one set on the cot and started putting some on the couch with the help of the kindly librarian.

Buffy walked over to the cot and started putting on the sheets. Spike grabbed the cover sheet and their hands touched. This time they lingered and stared at their hands but then Buffy pulled her hand away and brushed her hair behind her ears. She walked over to her mom and pulled her into the kitchen. "Why did you say I should go into the basement alone with Spike? Did you hear what I told?"

"I thought you might want to take that time to talk to him. However when you shot me the look of death I thought _I_ should go downstairs with him."

"And then leave me down there with him in the end."

"If you would've listened to me before when I told you I moved the sheets you wouldn't have had to stay down there."

"Well yeah but… yeah," Buffy said in defeat. She put her hand to head and said, "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For acting like this. I'm just… I'm so confused and this has never happened to me before."

Joyce could see her daughter become increasingly so she placed her hand on her back in comfort. "What hasn't happened?"

"These feelings." She looked up at her mother as if there was a cure. Her eyes fell down to the floor as tears began to well in her eyes. Joyce wrapped her arms around her daughter's back to pull her close and then rested her right hand on the back of her head. Buffy put her arms around her mother's too so she would feel closer and hopeful safer. "I can't make it stop." Joyce rested her head on Buffy's and started to gently rub her back with her left hand. "I can't make it stop," she said as tears began to fall.

Joyce was now out of breath because she felt powerless against what was plaguing her daughter. "Buffy, I don't know if you've ever considered this but… sometimes when you can't get someone out of your head… it's because they should be there."

Buffy pursed her lips and took a breath.

"Do you have any- sorry," Spike said as he turned away.

Joyce let go of Buffy who cowered further into the darkness of the kitchen to wipe under her eyes. Joyce willingly took the hint and walked over, "No it's all right. Just a little mother/daughter talk. What did you want Spike?"

"I was just wondering if you had any extra pillows."

"Oh, of course. Uh, Buffy would you like to go get two pillows?"

"I'm on it," she said, finishing her damage control. She brushed her shirt and turned towards them but stayed as shadowed as she could. "I'll be right back."

Spike smiled to Joyce lad the way back into the living room. He stayed standing until Buffy came down with the pillows. She was now dressed in sushi pajama pants and a white tank top. "Here ya go." She placed one on each bed and stood by her mom.

"Well, I hope you sleep well and remember that the bathroom is up the stairs, take a left and it's the first on the left."

"Thank you Joyce."

"Thanks," Spike said, directing it to Mrs. Summers but then looking at Buffy. She looked at him with a smile and then turned it to his dad, signifying that it wasn't a special gaze.

"Good night."

"Good night," Buffy reciprocated.

"G'night," Giles and Spike replied.

Buffy and her mother walked up the stairs. "Hey." Joyce took her daughter in her arms again. "I love you."

"I love you too," Buffy said as she hugged her mother back. One more kiss to her forehead and Buffy went to her room.

A couple hours later the rain began to slow and was almost silent. Buffy gritted her teeth from all her tossing and turning. She looked down at he floor where Melanie was resting in her carrier then rolled her eyes and returned to her back. She sat up when she heard someone flick the bathroom switch and saw a light gleaming from under her door. _Electricty's back on._ She clicked on her lamp to check that she wasn't hallucinating and it filled the room with purple light because of her lampshade. She flipped over her covers and quietly walked to her door. She barely opened it so she could peak into the hallway. The door was shut of course so she didn't know who was in it. Because of her concentrated stare on the door she didn't' realize a figure was approaching her.

"Buffy?"

Luckily she only breathed in shock instead of screaming and drawing the attention of whoever was in the bathroom. "Spike? What the hell are you doing?"

"What am _I _doin'? _You're_ the one peakin' through her door in the middle of the night."

"Yes, but it's _my_ door. I can peak if I want to."

"Right," Spike said with a nod. He heard the sink water stop running and started walking towards the door but Buffy grabbed him and pulled him in her room.

"Bloody hell Summers."

"Sshhhh!" She held her hand up and waited to hear the footsteps either go downstairs or be lead by a door shutting. The steps went down the stairs, leaving Buffy to feel free with talk. "Okay, we need to stop this. Well, mostly me but you're in no way excluded."

"What?"

"We need to stop acting like we don't want to be together. I know it's mostly me but…" Spike looked at her with confusion which she took in when she finally faced him. "I'm sorry about everything. You're right. I do like you. But you gotta admit that one, it's totally weird and two, we don't exactly run in the same circles."

Spike allowed a pause but he had to answer truthfully, "Admitted."

"But I decided that I don't care. I've been having these feelings and they won't go away even though I want them to."

Spike hung his head. "I know what you mean."

Buffy walked towards him and put her hands on his cheeks. After he looked at her lips and back to her eyes, she took that as a go ahead to move in. She shoved their lips together and Spike bent his arms behind her back and rested them on her shoulder blades. Their tongues intermingled and swirled around each other and were only given breaks when they had to breathe. After a couple minutes of pure make out session they parted.

"Can't complain," Spike said.

Buffy laughed in response. "Neither can I."

"Spike?" Giles asked.

Buffy and Spike quickly released each other and started fumbling for some sort of reason why he would be in her room, late at night, with the door shut. One that wasn't the truth. She quickly settled on the doll and gestured for him to come over to her. "I just don't get it," she said. "What do you think?"

There was a light knock on her door and Spike nodded to tell her it was okay. Buffy walked over and opened it. "Oh, hi Mr. Giles. Did she wake you?"

Giles looked in and saw Spike sitting in her wicker chair that was in the corner and he was holding the doll. "No, not at all. I just saw Spike wasn't in bed and I was wondering where he was."

"Well the doll had cried, which made him come up here and we were just wondering why. They never cry after eleven and I didn't know what was going on."

Giles nodded, not sure whether to buy it or not. "Right."

"Well, she's stopped now." He placed her back in her carrier and walked to the door. "Come get me if it happens again."

"Okay."

Spike nodded and walked down the stairs. Giles gave Buffy a smile and said, "So sorry. Good night." He put his hand on her doorknob and pulled her door shut.

The next morning Buffy came down the stairs dressed in dark jeans and a red top with black paint thrown on it. She rounded the banister and went straight towards the kitchen where Giles and Spike, now dressed in their clothes from yesterday, waited for her mother to finish breakfast. Giles was drinking some coffee and reading the paper as Spike stared at the pancakes her mother was cooking. "Good morning everyone."

"Good morning Buffy," Joyce said with a smile.

Buffy kissed her on the cheek. "Ooo, pancakes. What's the occasion?

"I don't want them to think you eat only sugar based cereal in the morning."

"Hey, we have Kix. They're kid tested and mother approved. Says so on the box."

"Then you could not eat pancakes."

"Kix mean nothing to me," Buffy said. She grabbed four plates and forks from the cabinet and placed them in front of each possible seating/standing spot.

Thankfully it only took a couple seconds for Joyce to turn off the stove and place the pile of pancakes in front of everyone. "Here you go." Joyce grabbed the syrup and everyone helped themselves to the warm, fluffy batter that started their day with yumminess.

Every last crumb was gone from the plate and everyone was set to start their day. "I should head out and get to the library and you shouldn't be too far behind me," Giles directed to his son.

"Can still tell time Dad."

"I'm just reminding you. Thank you again Joyce for letting us stay here and for feeding us a delicious breakfast. And thank you Buffy as well for letting us stay here."

"You're welcome, although I hope we don't have to do it again."

"Agreed." He left the kitchen and then was out the door.

"Buffy why don't you grab your bag and your daughter and I'll drive you to school."

"I can take her," Spike offered. "I mean I'm already headin' there."

Joyce looked at Buffy for conformation that that was okay with her. "All right. I'll grab my stuff." She ran upstairs, snagged her backpack and doll and came back downstairs.

"Thanks again Mrs. Summers," Spike called into the kitchen.

"You're welcome Spike."

"Bye mom, I love you!" Buffy shut the door behind her and got into the car. She leaned over and secured Melanie in the backseat and then strapped herself in. Spike turned on the car and started driving towards the school

"So what are we gonna do?" Buffy asked.

"'Bout what?"

"School. When we get there are we gonna act like we always do or hold hands?"

"We can hold hands?"

Buffy gave him a loving push with a smile. "Shut up." They pulled into school without having settled the question of how they should act. Buffy just went with normal. The normal everyone else knew. She removed Melanie from the backseat and started carrying her in. Spike walked over to her and took Melanie from her hand. He put the carrier in his right hand and held out his left. Buffy smiled and gladly held it.

"Encounter number one," Buffy said as they walked towards Willow and Xander. They looked at them with wide eyes and stares toward their clenched hands. "Hey guys."

"Hey Buffy," Willow answered, not sure if she should acknowledge Spike.

"Buffy. Spike," Xander said. "So what's goin' on with you two? You together?"

"Kinda," Buffy answered.

Xander nodded. "All right then. Did you get that math homework done by any chance?"

"Since when would I have it done?"

"I was hoping you already asked to copy Willow's."

"You two are so predictable," Willow said.

"But isn't that a good thing? There's little room for surprises. Although they do pop up every now and then." Xander looked and Buffy and Spike to prove his point. "So can I borrow it?"

"Of course." Willow and Xander headed off down the hall.

"And encounter number two," Spike said as his usual click walked over.

"Whoah Spike what's this? You decide to take the frost queen out for a little warming up?" one of them cracked. The rest began to laugh.

Spike looked at the jokester and said, "Shut up Greg. I get that this may be a bit of a shock to you but women are capable of kissing you and wanting to hang out with you, they just choose not to. Might wanna work on that mate. 'Cause it's pretty damn neat." Greg looked at Spike puzzled and walked away with the rest of the group.

"You are pretty darn amazing."

"Yeah, I do that a lot. Just a heads up."

"Ya know, I think I left something in your car. By any chance would ya like to join me?"

Spike smiled at her and asked, "And what will we do in my car?"

"You're a fairly smart boy. Figure it out." Buffy smiled promiscuously at him and started backing up.

"First, Melanie is visiting her grandfather. She's too young to see that." He kissed her deeply and snagged the carrier from her. He dropped it off in two seconds, ran back out and pulled Buffy out to the parking lot.

**Author's Note:** That's it! We're done! I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did and thanks everyone for your reviews!


End file.
